


The space between

by blue_cage (zhyn)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/blue_cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People don't usually notice, but there's always some space right beside Hikaru - a void that is filled with a presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The space between

There is always a space beside Shindou, Akari notices. A slight gap in a crowd when he is with them, slightly behind him, enough space for one more person to stand but often ignored by the rest. Once, she walks up to him and pretends to be looking at his game versus Mitani.

There is a presence, heavy but not stifling. As she stands there she gets a fleeting impression of coldsandalwoodmoonlight -- and Akari steps back before she can resist. Shindou looks at her, mildly curious. “Something wrong, Akari?”

“Oh no. I just thought I saw a leaf stuck to your hair, that's all.”

“What!?” Shindou flails, patting his hair. Akari laughs, brushing away the leaf that isn't there, and carefully edges away to stand by Mitani.

Then Shindou walks away, following the path of Go, and Akari never finds out about the space that stands between Shindou and the world. When they meet again that gap is gone, but she isn't the one by his side.

***

Touya notices it as well, though he is always too busy paying attention to Shindou's game to focus on the feeling. He sees it even when the other insei gather close and hide his rival-not rival from view. But as time passes he feels the weight lighten, blend with the exuberance that marks Shindou's existence.

He's stepped in that zone once or twice, experiences he doesn't repeat for there's nothing in it but chilly heaviness, and he misses Shindou's warmth.

“Does it bother you?” Shindou asks him once.

“No, but.” And at his words Shindou's eyes flickers, glancing to his left, right where that feeling is.

Touya doesn't look. He doesn't, because Shindou will be the one to decide if he will talk about it. There are things you talk about, ferreting out answers, and there are things you have to wait till it was the right time.

Shindou smiles and walks away, joining the other former insei.

***

Shindou knows they are on to him. Sai doesn't, but then that's because Sai only cares about go. By the time Shindou is ready to tell Sai, the space between him and the world is gone, vanished amidst koi flags and the hazy heat of summer.

It takes three years. During the first year Waya steps right behind him, and Hikaru stutters and jumps back. He spends most of the second year with his back close to being permanently nailed to a wall as he comes to terms with not having Sai hovering behind him.

It was slow going, but Shindou works hard to fill in that gap. Unconsciously, his friends and Touya help, distracting him with go and letting him remember why he plays go in the first place.

In the third year, he speaks of the Hand of God with his back turned from Touya, and falls silent at a feather-light touch.

“We'll find it together.” And there are unspoken words, 'Let me take his place.'

As his answer, Shindou laces their finger together. “I'd like that.”


End file.
